This is The End
by Floral White
Summary: #Republish#/Orang tua Sakura lebih fokus pada karin karena tubuhnya yang lemah, begitu juga dengan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih memperhatikan sahabat mereka dari pada dirinya yang notabene adalah pacarnya/DLDR/


**Naruto**©Masashi Kishimoto

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

#Fic ini pernah saya publish sebelumnya. Saya hanya mem-publish ulang dengan sedikit perubahan. Hanya beberapa kata saja di bagian akhir. Maaf juga mengenai typo's dan bahasa yang terkesan kaku atau sejenisnya.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa _turquise_, terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai merah jambu sebahu sedang menikmati pemandangan langit sore yang menenangkan. Sakura, gadis tersebut berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, meresapi belaian lembut angin sore yang menerpa wajah putihnya.

Ia kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah sedang menanti pelukan dari sang angin. Rambut _pink_ sebahunya berkibar lembut, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Puas dengan posisi seperti itu, ia kemudian membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan sepasang _emerald_ yang sangat menawan. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika iris _emerald-_nya menangkap sekawanan burung yang sedang terbang seolah menuju ke matahari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Sekarang hari berganti malam, Sakura sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sakura memilih duduk disamping kakaknya, Karin.

Malam ini ayahnya juga ikut makan malam bersama mereka karena pekerjaan di kantor lebih cepat selesai dari biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara pada saat acara makan, itu adalah kebiasaan yang ditanamkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Sakura adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Haruno yang saat ini sedang menempuh pelajaran di Konoha Gakuen, sebuah sekolah elit di Konoha. Sakura terkenal sebagai anak yang periang, enerjik, dan supel.

Sakura dan keluarganya sekarang sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu, ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan mereka untuk nonton bersama dan berbagi cerita.

Sakura duduk bersila di atas karpet berbulu halus dengan sebuah toples berisi cemilan di pangkuannya. Sedangkan kakaknya duduk di sofa diapit oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Karin, bagaimana sekolahmu nak?" tanya Kurenai pada salah satu anak gadisnya.

"Baik-baik saja, tapi hari ini kami mendapat banyak sekali tugas," ujar karin.

"Apa kamu bisa mengerjakannya? Apa tugasnya sulit?"

Karin tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Tenang saja bu, itu tidak sulit dan dikumpulkannya juga minggu depan. Jadi, aku masih punya banyak waktu mengerjakannya."

Kurenai kemudian membawa kepala karin bersandar padanya dan kemudian mengelus pelan rambut merah anaknya.

Asuma yang sibuk dengan berkasa-berkas ditangannya melirik Kurenai dan Karin yang sedang berpelukan hangat dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Kau juga jangan melakukan kegiatan yang berat-berat, nanti bisa membahayakan dirimu," kata Asuma ikut mengelus kepala Karin.

"Aku selalu ingat pesan Ayah, jadi tenang saja." Karin sangat menikmati saat seperti ini, ia merasakan penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia enggan melihat ke belakang. Sakura menyibukkan dirinya dengan cemilan dan acara yang sedang ditontonya. Orang tuanya memang sangat memperhatikan karin karena tubuh kakaknya sedikit lemah, jadi ia gampang terkena penyakit dan cepat kelelahan. Tidak heran jika kedua orang tuanya lebih memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada kakaknya.

Sakura selalu dilupakan jika sudah berhubungan dengan Karin, ia sepeti tidak terlihat oleh orang tuanya. Air matanya sudah siap merembes keluar, makanya ia cepat-cepat pamit ke kamarnya dengan alasan sudah mengantuk.

Dan tidak ada kata _oyasumi nasai sayang,_ apalagi sebuah kecupan hangat yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang biasa didapatkan Karin. Yang ada hanya kata 'jangan bangun kesiangan' yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

.

Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya, ia memadamkan semua lampu di kamarnya. Keadaan kamarnya gelap, ia kemudian bangun dan membuka jendela kamarnya membiarkan cahaya bulan menemani tidurnya malam ini.

Malam ini malam seperti biasanya, ia menangis tanpa suara sebelum Sakura benar-benar memasuki alam mimpinya yang mungkin lebih baik dari kenyataan.

Sakura kadang berpikir, apa ia harus seperti kakaknya dulu baru bisa mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya.

Waktu sekolah dasar, saat hari penerimaan rapor, orang tuanya tidak pernah datang ke sekolahnya untuk mengambilkan hasil belajarnya. Yang datang adalah nenek Chiyo, orang yang mengasuh Sakura. Kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk ke sekolah Karin, yang kebetulan hari pembagian rapor bersamaan dengan hari pembagian rapor di sekolah Sakura.

Memang pernah sekali ibunya yang mengambilkan Sakura rapor, itupun karena Sakura yang tidak mau ke sekolah kalau orang tuanya tidak ada yang datang.

Jadi intinya Sakura selalu dinomor duakan oleh orang tuanya, mereka menganggap Sakura itu lebih kuat dari Karin dan bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahnya sendiri.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura pergi ke sekolah seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya tidak begitu jauh.

Sampainya di kelas ia menemukan Hinata yang ternyata sudah duduk manis dibangkunya.

Dengan senyum cerianya, Sakura menyapa Hinata dan langsung di balas denganssenyum manis sahabatnya. Sakura kemudian duduk disebelah Hinata karena mereka memang duduk sebangku.

Hinata melirik Sakura yang sedang membaca komik dengan asiknya, ia ikut tersenyum lega ternyata Sakura tidak marah padanya atas kejadian kemarin.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf karena merusak kencanmu dengan Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

Sakura kemudian menaruh komiknya di atas meja, ia kemudian memperhatikan Hinata yang menunduk. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut panjang Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata mendongak ke arahnya.

"Kau ini, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Kita bertiga kan sahabat, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu di karenakan hanya kau tidak enak karena aku dan Sasuke sedang kencan." Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Hinata untuk meyakinkannya kalau ia benar-benar tidak marah.

"Terima kasih Sakura, aku kira kamu bakalan marah."

Sakura menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Kemudian pembicaran mereka berlanjut dengan topik yang berbeda-beda, sampai bel tanda pelajaran dimulai.

Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar. Mereka selalu satu sekolah dari sekolah dasar, SMP sampai sekarang mereka sudah kelas dua di awal sakura menginjak bangku SMA, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berpacaran dengannya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Sakura atau kata romantis lainnya, tetapi hanya kata '_bagaimana kalau kita pacaran'_. Awalnya Sakura ragu, tapi karena ia memang menyukai Sasuke sejak lama kemudian ia menerimanya.

Sakura kira hubungannya hanya akan bertahan beberapa bulan saja, tetapi sekarang sudah satu tahun lebih. Bisa dibilang mereka jarang ada kencan berdua, selalu ada ada Hinata yang menemani mereka. Sakura memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, tapi terkadang ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Saat istirahat siang Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di area sekolahnya. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah karena habis bermain basket bersama teman-temannya, itu terlihat dari seragam basket yang di kenakan pemuda itu basah oleh keringat.

"Sasuke-kun, apa nanti pulang sekolah kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini aku ada rapat klub, aku tidak bisa."

"Begitu ya… tapi kapan-kapan kita pergi nonton berdua ya, sekali-kali aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua juga," ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Hn…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura kembali berceloteh dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan dan suara khas Sasuke, kegiatan mereka berhenti karena bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

.

.

Hari ini sakura pergi ke toko buku sendirian karena Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya. Baru saja ia sampai di depan toko tujuannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Berbagai macam pikiran muncul di kepalanya ketika ia melihat kekasihnya memasuki toko buku. Bukan hanya itu ia bersama seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sekaligus sahabatnya. Matanya memanas, bukankah Sasuke hari ini ada rapat klub.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin mengejar mereka berdua tetapi ia urungkan karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Wajahnya sangat tegang menerima panggilan tersebut, setelah mematikan ponselnya ia kemudian menyetop taxi dengan tujuan ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Sakura duduk di dalam taxi dengan perasaan was-was, ia mengira-ngira kemungkinan kalau Hinata dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus yang tidak ia ketahui. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar sendirian, keluarganya sangat jarang memperhatikannya dan seolah kurang memperdulikannya. Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya lebih memperhatikan Hinata dibandingkan dirinya.

Ia tahu Hinata sama seperti kakaknya, mudah terserang penyakit dan tubuhnya lemah. Sakura juga mengerti bagaimana keadaan Hinata, tetapi ia juga ingin mendapat perhatian yang lebih dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin menelpon Sasuke untuk mendapat penjelasan tentang apa yang ia lihat tetapi ia urungkan karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Hinata itu tubuhnya lemah dan mudah lelah, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Yah seperti itulah mungkin akan dikatakan Sasuke, Sakura sudah dapat meprediksinya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, Sakura melihat keluar kaca mobil. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat hari-hari yang selama 16 tahun lebih delapan bulan ini ia jalani.

Mulai dari persahabatan mereka bertiga, Sasuke, Hinata dan dirinya. Ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke memarahi dirinya habis-habisan karena mengajak Hinata bermain sampai Hinata pingsan karena kelelahan waktu masih sekolah dasar.

Bukan hanya itu, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, Sasuke pasti akan langsung membentaknya. Hinata selalu saja mendapat perhatian yang lebih dibanding dirinya, begitu juga ketika Sasuke sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Setiap kencan mereka selau dan selalu ada Hinata, Sakura memang pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke marah besar. Sakura dibilang sahabat yang tidak perduli dengan sahabatnya, dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri.

Saat itu Sakura hanya ingin setidaknya sekali-kali ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Hinata saat mereka keluar berdua. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah sahabatnya juga, bukan hanya Sasuke.

.

Sakura kadang berpikir, ia lebih baik menjadi gadis berpenyakitan jika itu bisa membuatnya mendapat sedikit perhatian dari orang tuanya dan juga kekasihnya. Sakura sering membayangkan seandainya ia meninggal entah karena apa, apa keluarganya dan sahabat terdekatnya akan menangis untuknya atau mereka malah benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya.

Lama Sakura dengan pemikirannya, sopir taxi yang ia tumpangi menegurnya karena tujuaannya sudah sampai.

Setelah membayar, Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobil tersebut dan langsung memasuki gedung yang sangat besar dengan warna putih tersebut.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah Sakura menerima hasil pemeriksaan dirinya di rumah sakit Konoha, ia menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya. Sakura awalanya hanya iseng-iseng saja ketika melakukan _chek up_, ia hanya penasaran dengan kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya dan Hinata. Tetapi ternyata hasilnya tidak ia duga sama sekali, ia mengidap kanker hati dan sekarang sudah stadium akhir.

Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang mengidap suatu penyakit. Sakura memang sering menggigil di malam hari terus paginya terserang demam. Tapi menurutnya itu hanya karena ia terlalu lama terkena angin. Ia juga sering mengalami pegal-pegal di bahi maupun maupun di punggungnya, dugaannya itu karena kelelahan bermain basket.

Sakura juga pernah batuk-batuk sampai keluar darah, tetapi waktu itu ia mengabaikannya karena hanya terjadi beberapa kali. Jadi ia tidak pernah kepikiran sampai sejauh itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang penyakit Sakura karena Sakura memang merahasiakannya. Ia tidak mau menjadi beban bagi keluarga dan juga teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan tidak bersemangat, ia merasa seluruh persendiannya sakit. Dengan gontai ia menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya dan berharap setelah mandi tubuhnya akan kembali segar.

Pagi itu Sakura sedang dudukdi meja makan, ia berniat untuk sarapan di rumah. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

Ayahnya dan Karin yang melihat Sakura di meja makan sedikit heran, ada angin apa Sakura pagi ini sarapan di rumah.

"Apa kau sakit Sakura?" tanya Karin yang baru datang lengkap dengan seragamnya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan karin, apa dia tahu penyakitnya? Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Sakura sambil menyendok nasii goreng ke piringnya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya saja kau tumben sekali sarapan di rumah," ucap karin yang juga mengambil nasi goreng sama seperti Sakura.

"Iya, kau ini tumben sekali," kata Kurenai menimpali.

"Kalian ini, kalau begini bagus kan kita semua bisa sarapan bersama," komentar Asuma sambil menerima sepiring nasi goreng dari tangan istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, di akhir hidupnya ia bisa merasakan setidaknya sedikit kehangatan di keluarganya. "Aku hanya ingin sarapan bersama kalian, hal yang mugkin tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Asuma, Kurenai dan Karin tidak memandang Sakura bingung atas perkatan Sakura barusan.

"Aku kan tidak terbiasa sarapan, jadi ini mungkin yang terakhir kalinya karena tadii malam aku tidak sempat makan malam karena ketiduran," kata Sakura mencoba memberikan alasan.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tertunda, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan Sakura pamit pada orang tuanya, sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu keluar ia kembali dan berbalik ke ruang makan. Ia kemudian memeluk ibunya seraya mencium pipi Kurenai begitu juga dengan ayahnya dan yang terakhir tentu saja kakaknya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya, ia berteria, "Sakura sayang kalian, _sayonara_!"

Orang tua dan kakaknya sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Sakura pagi ini.

Karin menghela nafas, "Dasar Sakura, seharusnya ia bilang _jaa ne,_ bukannya _sayonara._"

Karin melihat jam tangannya, ia kemudian pamit pada orang tuanya.

Asuma dan Kurenai masih di duduk di meja makan, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Perasaan takut dan was-was melanda hati mereka, entah karena apa.

Asuma dan Kurenai tidak mau terlarut dengan perasaan konyol ini, Asuma segera berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dan Kurenai membersihkan dapur dan meja makan.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalan Sakura merasa ia sangat keletihan, padahal jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Sesampainya di kelas ia langsung duduk di bangkunya, ternyata Hinata belum datang.

Tidak lama munculah Hinata di depan pintu, Sakura melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pagi ini pada Hinata. Baru saja Hinata mendudukkan pantatnya, Sakura langsung menubruk tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat dan tentu saja itu membuat Hinata sangat kaget.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata atas perlakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Hehehe, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku."

Hinata merasa Sakura pagi ini sedikit aneh. "Kau ini bicara apa sih, aku sangat bahagia mempunyai sahabat sepertimu." Hinata memeluk Sakura balik, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak akan lagi bisa memeluk sahabat merah jambunya ini.

.

.

Saat istirahat siang, Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke taman di belakang sekolah. Mereka berdua duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar dengan warna daun yang sudah mulai menguning.

Karena Sakura sama sekali belum membuka suaranya, membuat Sasukesedikit kesal ditambah lagi jam pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku mau ke kelas," ucap Sasuke.

"…"

Karena Sakura hanya diam saja, Sasuke berdiri bersiap pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu," seru Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya semula disamping Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena selama ini kamu sudah mau menerimaku menjadi sahabatmu. Aku tahu aku selalu saja membuatmu kesal, jadi aku minta maaf," ujar Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke ia kembali berujar, "Aku juga mau minta maaf sebagai pacarmu kalau selama ini aku bersikap egois, dan aku menjadi beban bagimu. Dan jika status kita selama ini menjadi beban, aku tidak keberatan jika kau memutuskannya. Toh, selama ini aku hanya merasa itu hanyalah sebuah status."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit mengeras mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Maksudmu, kau ingin putus. Atas dasar apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke, selama ini bagaimana sikapmu padaku hah!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia memandang Sasuke dengan air mata yang turun melewati pipi pucatnya.

"Aku tahu itu hanyalah status yang tidak berarti bagimu, apa pernah kita menghabiskan waktu berdua? Tidak pernah kan. Kau lebih memeperhatikan Hinata dari pada aku baik sebagai sebagai sahabat maupun pacar, bagimu Hinatalah yang nomor satu. Kalau mencintai Hinata, kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu dan kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan Hinata."

Emosi Sasuke juga ikut terpancing. " Kenapa bicaramu begitu, kau tahu sendirii bagaimana keadaan Hinata, kau jangan bersikap egois begini," bentak Sasuke.

"Kau selalu saja bilang kalau aku ini egois, kalau aku menjadi gadis berpenyakitan apa baru kau akan peduli padaku? Atau mungkin kalau aku matipun kau tidak mau peduli. Sebenarnya kau menganggap kau ini siapa Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya kau menganggapku apa?"

"…"

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi Sasuke, kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan orang yang kamu cintai. Setelah itu, kamu mau menganggapku temanmu lagi atau tidak, terserah karena ini adalah akhirnya."

Sakura kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan hubungan kita dan juga persahabatn kita heh! Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu. Mulai detik ini kita tidak punya hubungan apa-ap—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

Dengan ragu Sasuke menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya, dan ia lebih terkejut saat mendapat darah segar keluar dari mulut dan hidung Sakura.

Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Sakura, ia tidak membawanya ke UKS tetapii langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan taxi.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan lutut yang lemas di depan ruang rawat Sakura, jantungnya sepertii diremas dan paru-parunya seakan tidak mampu menghirup oksigen ketika ia baru saja mengetahui kalau sakura mengidap kanker hati dan sudah stadium akhir.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Sakura, dan ia memang telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena selama ini seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Hinata. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana kalau Sakura yang akan pergi meninggalkannya dan bukannya Hinata.

Sasuke masih menyesali dirinya, air matanya sudah merembes menuruni pipi putihnya. Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri.

.

Terlihat pintu kamar tempat Sakura di rawat terbuka.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya dokter?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Masuklah, ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirmu," kata salah seorang dokter.

Baru saja Sasuke memegang pegangan pintu, salah seorang suster kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya suster dengan rambut pendek sebahu tersebut.

"Mereka dalam perjalanan ke sini," jawab Sasuke.

.

.

Layar monitor masih menujukkan tanda kehidupan, Sasuke menggenggam tangan dingin Sakura erat. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah dan punggung tangan Sakura.

Hatinya sedikit bergetar saat melihat kelopak mata Sakura perlahan terbuka dan lama kelamaan menampakkan _emeraldnya_.

"S-Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sakura yang sekarang sudah memucat.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke parau sambil meneteskan air matanya dan terjatuh di pipi Sakura.

Sakura sangat bahagia mendengarnya, ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke. dengan perlahan Sakura menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menhapus air mata Sasuke.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura yang terasa dingin agak lama dan sedikit melumatnya lembut.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, "Katakan pada orang tuaku dan juga kakakku kalau aku sangat menyayangi mereka, dan aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku selalu membuat mereka kesal. Dan Hinata, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Sakura benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

Sasuke menggeleng mendengar perkataan Sakura, ia belum siap dan tidak akan pernah siap kalau gadis itu meninggalkannya.

Sasuke mengusap lembuta helaian merah jambu gadis itu, "_Aishiteru_" bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, kali ini Sakura mencoba membalas ciuman Sasuke pelan dan lembut. Lama mereka seperti itu sampai ia tidak merasa pergerakan lagi dari Sakura dan suara monitor yang berdering nyaring memekakkan telinga.

"SAKURAA!

Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak bernyawa, ia merasa pandangannya juga ikut mengabur karena air matanya yang kian menderas.

Ia tidak tau lagi hidupnya akan bagaimana karena ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

.

BRAKK…

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat orang tua Sakura sudah berdiri di sana.

Sasuke menyingkir, ia membiarkan ibu Sakura memeluk anaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kurenai dan Asuma seolah tidak sedang berada dalam dunianya, mereka menyaksikan putrinya berbaring tidak bernyawa. Mereka berdua merasa gagal menjadi orang tua, selama ini mereka berdua hanya memperhatikan Karin yang memang kondisinya sangat lemah. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Sakura akan meninggalkan mereka, penyesalan selalu saja datang di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kurenai yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jatuh pingsan, begitu juga dengan Karin yang baru datang melihat apa yang terjadi.

Beberapaa dokter dan suster datang ke ruangan ini untuk membantu pasien yang bertambah.

Kurenai dan Karin sedang dalam perawatan di ruangan lain, yang masih di sini hanya Sasuke dan Asuma.

Air mata terus keluar dari mata kedua pria ini, sekali terdengar suara isakan Sasuke dan Asuma.

.

Asuma mencium kening putrinya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melihat kondisi istri dan anaknya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke mengambil kursi dan kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Sakura. Ia memegang tangan Sakura yang sudah dingin dan mencium kening gadis itu lama dan terakhir bibirnya.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura,"_Aishiteru_…selalu," bisiknya pelan seolah Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

**This is the END**

**.**

.

**.**

**R&R?**


End file.
